Typically in the prior art there are inadequate protections available to prevent an aircraft from crashing intentionally into an off limits facilities. While it is known to provide devices, which help protect aircraft from colliding with other aircraft, such as a device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,366, typically these devices merely provide assistance to pilots who exercise the ultimate control over the flight and course of the aircraft.